


Desperate Measures

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam's timing sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

Dean was truly fucked. He hadn't taken five steps into the room before Sam was on him, body pressing him into the wall and one of Sam's huge paws rubbing over his dick, palming him through his jeans in a sweet, dirty tease that always led to knee-weakening orgasms. Ordinarily he would've been in seventh heaven, since there was almost nothing he liked better than being pounced by a horny Sam, but then, ordinarily he didn't have to piss like a racehorse.   
  
Not that his dick cared - it was already rock hard in his jeans, and he moaned as Sam palmed him and squeezed, the possessive caress sending shivers up and down his spine. Dammit, why couldn't Sam have waited ten minutes to jump him? Gritting his teeth, Dean managed to get a hand between them so he could push against his brother's chest with all the strength of a drowning kitten. "Wait... Sammy, stop," he gasped.  
  
Sam stopped nuzzling his neck long enough to look at him with a frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just -" Dean groaned as Sam went right back to planting biting kisses along his jaw. "I need a few minutes."  
  
"Don't wanna wait," Sam muttered, nosing into the spot behind his jaw that always made Dean's legs threaten to give out. "Wanna make you come. Right now, just like this."  
  
And God, that sounded good. Dean kicked himself a few hundred times over for not going the last time they'd stopped for gas, then squirmed a little when Sam slid a leg between his and rocked against him, pressure making his need even worse. "I gotta go!" he blurted out, cheeks reddening when Sam pulled back and looked at him again.  
  
"Right now?" Sam's tone said plainer than words that he was having a hard time believing that Dean would actually stop sex for a bathroom break.  
  
He was going to be lucky to not end up permanently red. Dean took a shaky breath and nodded. "C'mon, man, just... gimme five minutes, okay?" He leaned up for a kiss that was meant to be brief but ended up lingering until he had to break away with a gasp, "Shit, Sam, move!"  
  
His brother watched him carefully. "Are you really that bad off?" he asked, giving his dick another squeeze before his hand moved up to press down low on his belly, making Dean squirm against him. "How bad is it, Dean?" Sam said, leaning down to kiss him again.  
  
"Bad," Dean groaned, surprised he could manage to still form words. Talking about it wasn't helping, but then, neither was Sam's hand rocking against him, either. "Dammit, Sam!"  
  
Sam grinned, teeth flashing white in the dim light. "I think I kinda like this side of you," he teased, leaning down to suck on his neck. "Usually have to do a lot more to make you squirm like this."  
  
Anything Dean might have said was lost in the sound that tore free when Sam's hand drifted back down to cover his dick and he shifted, rubbing his own hard dick against Dean's hip. "Getting desperate, aren'tcha?" he asked softly, setting up a rhythm that threatened to steal whatever might be left of Dean's sanity. "You need it so bad, don't you? Bet you can almost taste it, can't you, Dean?"  
  
Dean whined softly, hands scrabbling at the wall and then at Sam's shoulders, clinging to him as he fought to get back the control he'd lost somewhere along the way. "Sa-am," he groaned, bucking up against his palm.  
  
"De-ean," Sam mocked in return, biting his jaw again. "What do you need more? You want to come or you think you'll lose it before you can?"  
  
"God, I don't - fuck, man, I don't know," Dean babbled, fists tightening in Sam's jacket. He felt like his whole body was tingling, inching closer to the edge of - something, but he wasn't sure what. Either way, he knew he wouldn't have long before the decision was out of his hands, and it was making him desperate. "Please, Sammy, I gotta -" And he wasn't sure what he was begging for, just that he needed it.  
  
Sam kissed him, tongue shoving into his mouth to twine with his, and Dean was whimpering when he pulled back and whispered, "Come for me." Dean barely registered the words before he was gone, creaming his jeans like a kid at his brother's command. He thrust up into Sam's hand, groaning into his mouth while he shot over and over again, lost in the sweet dirty heat of coming, every single nerve in his body singing with the pleasure of it.  
  
His dick was still twitching in the aftermath when Sam pulled him away from the wall and spun him around, yanking him back against his chest with a hard jerk. Somewhere along the way he'd managed to open his jeans, and Dean gasped, caught between the shocky pain of the rub of wet denim over his sensitive dick and the sweet pleasure of Sam's dick against his lower back, rigid and hot enough to burn right through his thin T-shirt. He pressed back against it and was rewarded with a low groan.  
  
"So fucking hot when you come," Sam told him, rocking against him. One hand gripped Dean's hip, then other sliding down to his stomach to pull him back against his brother, and Dean moaned as the pressure reminded him all over again of how bad he had to go. It was even worse now that he'd just come, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it.  
  
"Sam, I gotta -" he started, then broke off on another moan when Sam pressed against his stomach again and bent his head to bite his neck.  
  
"Think you could hold it for me if I asked you to?"  
  
He wanted to. God, he wanted to, but he was so fucking close to just losing it. "I don't know," he said miserably, the words breaking from him on a half-sob. "I really gotta go."  
  
Sam nudged him forward, walking him into the bathroom, and Dean nearly sobbed with gratitude at the sight of the toilet. But when he tried to squirm away, his brother tightened his hold and rocked against him again. "Like this," he whispered, nuzzling Dean's neck again. "I wanna feel it."  
  
What the - Did Sam really mean what he thought he meant?!? Dean swallowed and shook his head. "I can't," he protested, his cheeks heating at the mere thought of doing something like that.  
  
"It's okay, Dean. Just let it go," Sam said quietly. "C'mon, I'll fuck you in the shower after, promise."  
  
Dean groaned, the sound echoed by Sam as he squirmed against him again. "God, Sammy..."  
  
Sam bit the side of his neck and pressed gently on his lower abdomen, and Dean couldn't hold it any longer. He moaned, shame and a strange sort of arousal sweeping over him, making his ears turn bright red as it first spurted and then streamed out of him, wet and slick, mingling with the cooling come that had already soaked into the denim. His jeans were wrecked and he might never be able to look his brother in the eye again, but it felt so fucking good to finally let go that he wasn't sure he cared.  
  
"Jesus," Sam wheezed, hand slipping down to cover his wet crotch before he was even done, squeezing him lightly. "Fuck, Dean, you - oh, God, that's - holy shit, you're doing it, you're really fucking doing it."  
  
"Yeah..." He couldn't believe he was standing there actually pissing in Sam's hand, but he couldn't stop, not now that he'd started. It felt too good, for one thing, and he was pretty sure his bladder would explode if he tried, for another. All he could do was turn his face away and groan in relief and shame as it all came flooding out, completely soaking his pants.  
  
He wasn't even finished when he heard Sam moan something that might've been his name and hot pulses of fluid soaked through his shirt. Fuck, his brother was coming against him while he pissed his pants! It was the dirtiest thing he'd ever done, and it should've been anything but hot, but damn if Dean wasn't already starting to get hard again just from the way Sam was shoving against him as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
As soon as Sam's grip on him eased enough to allow him to move, Dean turned around in his arms and pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongue tangled, hot and slick and so good that he wanted to stay like this forever. He was filthy, covered with piss and come, and he was pretty sure he was going to be downright disgusting if he didn't get cleaned up soon, but right now, he didn't care. Especially when Sam's hand slid down to cup his ass, then moved back up to stroke the wet patch just above it, rubbing his come into Dean's skin.  
  
Eventually they had to pull apart to breathe, although neither moved too far apart. "So, about that whole fucking me in the shower thing..."  
  
Sam's eyes lit up and the grin that answered him as he reached for the button on Dean's jeans send heat sliding through his veins. Dean pulled his brother down for another kiss, shoving his pants off his hips, his dick already stirring in eager anticipation of round two.


End file.
